


Gyro Dies The Movie

by Jyushifruit



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyushifruit/pseuds/Jyushifruit





	

It was sundown. you hear the soft clopping of a horses footsteps behind you. You turn around, there he was. youve been awaiting this day for a week now. you put your fists up and calmly stride toward the horse and its rider. it was Gyro Zeppeli. 

"I told you to meet me in the pit at sundown, and you have kept your promise. Get ready for our duel"

Gyro tips his hat so the shadow of the brim covers his eyes. Only a few strips of light shine through the executioners hat.

You take a huge swing and knock him off his horse.  
"Bitch," you spit at him.

Gyro begins crying. You steal his horse and leave him in the desert to die.

The End


End file.
